I Ka Wa Mamua
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Ma version de ce qui suit l'épisode 6 de la saison 3. Mcdanno donc slash


_Bon ça fait longtemps que je voulais écrire cet OS. Mais ne souhaitant pas spoiler ce grand moment, j'ai attendu. Alors voilà enfin ce soir je vous le mets. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. C'est encore très court mais les canons et moi ça fait deux ^^. Bisous tout le monde et vous le savez : une review est toujours appréciée ^^_

Ce soir, il était seul. Ce soir, il avait choisi de ne voir personne. Ce soir, il préférait apprécier sur son bord de plage la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Apprécier l'air marin, le coucher de soleil qui se déclinait sous ses yeux. Profiter de chaque instant de la vie comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Savourer la chance qui lui était donnée.

Aujourd'hui, il avait été à deux doigts de mourir. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu la plus grande peur de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, son meilleur ami et lui auraient pu terminer en bouillie. Aujourd'hui, son esprit s'était éclairci. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin compris ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.

Et ce qui comptait le plus s'était trouvé justement avec lui. En face de lui, sur le point de voir sa vie se finir. Sans voir sa petite fille grandir.

Des minutes, des heures qui leur avait semblé interminables. Des minutes, des heures à se demander s'ils allaient s'en sortir. Et voir son ami ainsi, plus stressé et tendu que jamais au bord des larmes… ça pourrait sembler bizarre mais à ce moment-là, il avait enfin la réponse à toutes ces questions. Il pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur ces sentiments qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir en lui. Les cacher aux yeux des autres- leurs amis, sa sœur, leurs proches… et se lancer dans une relation sans lendemain avec une femme depuis des années- une fuite en avant comme toujours. Une fuite de la réalité comme toujours. La loi du DADT régnant encore et toujours dans sa tête.

Mais là, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Devant le regard apeuré de son ami. Face à la situation présentée à eux… non il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Son Danno, il l'avait dans la peau. Cet homme, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Et tant pis du qu'en dira t-on ? Rien à faire de la DADT, plus rien à faire de Catherine. Il ne voulait plus qu'une seule et unique personne à ses côtés… Danny. Danny et encore Danny. Ce sera toujours Danny.

Mais évidemment son ami ne pouvait pas ressentir la même chose que lui. Son ami avait Gaby. Son ami avait été marié. Son ami avait une fille pour qui il était prêt à tout, même à sacrifier sa propre vie. Son ami ne pouvait pas l'aimer lui, cela était impossible.

Et pourtant ce soir il analysait tous les signes. Et pourtant il analysait tous les gestes. Et pourtant il décortiquait chaque parole. Et pourtant pendant plusieurs minutes il y croyait. Et pourtant même durant cette étreinte anodine et fraternelle qu'il aurait tant voulu prolonger, il y croyait. Il voudrait tant croire à un autre sentiment que l'amitié. Mais non, il ne fallait pas rêver. Un homme casse-cou et frappadingue comme lui- un exact opposé de son Danny- ne pouvait pas être aimé d'un homme aussi posé.

Ce soir, il était seul et il le sera encore longtemps. Il devra aller de l'avant, en rêvant éternellement que cet homme puisse devenir son amant. Se contenter de ce qui pourrait lui offrir des années durant. Oui il était prêt à s'en tenir à ce plan si ça ne pouvait être autrement.

Mais ce soir, il n'aurait pu se douter que sa vie allait changer complètement. Ce soir, il n'aurait pu se douter qu'après un moment avec sa fille, l'homme allait venir chez lui directement. Ce soir, il n'aurait pu se douter que l'homme allait directement le prendre dans ses bras sans un mot prononcé. Ce soir, il n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils allaient pleurer comme des enfants.

Des larmes de soulagement, des larmes signifiant qu'ils étaient bel et bien vivants, des larmes pour montrer leur peur commune. Une peur commune de ne plus être vivants. Une peur commune de partir sans s'être avoué leurs sentiments. Une peur commune de ne pas pouvoir aller de l'avant. Jamais une telle peur n'avait existé chez eux.

Et maintenant, cette peur s'était effacée. Et maintenant, cette peur n'existait plus. Et maintenant, ils allaient enfin aller de l'avant. Et maintenant, ils allaient se sentir vivants.

Car à deux on est toujours mieux. Car à deux on se sentait moins seul. Car à deux on pouvait tout offrir à l'être aimé. Car à deux même avec du temps, on pouvait s'aimer plus qu'avant.

Et sur ces dernières pensées, deux hommes purent enfin s'unir en tant qu'amants.

_Fin…_

_Alors verdict ? Je retourne me cacher ou pas ? *ressors par la porte de la pièce penchée ^^*_


End file.
